


A Different Kind of Love

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, RPF, RPF AU, brief mention of sex, fear of living outside the norm, just mentioned, non descriptive, poly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Pairing: Jarevieve x Reader, JenneelSquare Filled: Florist!JaredA/N: This done for @spnaubingo and also for @sillesworldofwriting’s bollywood quote challenge. The prompt is bolded in the fic - I changed is slightly with permission to make it sound more natural in speech.Thanks to the sweet @impalaimagining for betaing this for me.***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***





	A Different Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jarevieve x Reader, Jenneel
> 
> Square Filled: Florist!Jared
> 
> A/N: This done for @spnaubingo and also for @sillesworldofwriting’s bollywood quote challenge. The prompt is bolded in the fic - I changed is slightly with permission to make it sound more natural in speech. 
> 
> Thanks to the sweet @impalaimagining for betaing this for me.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***

Genevieve was chewing her bottom lip nervously as she sat beside Danneel and Jensen in the small flower shop. She had first come here alone with Danneel a few months ago, when they were trying to come up with a color scheme and the right arrangements for the flowers for Danneel and Jensen’s upcoming wedding.

That was when she had first met Y/N and Jared Padalecki. Gen wasn’t sure what it was, but she was immediately drawn to them and their easygoing, open and warm attitude. When she, a few days later, had gone there by herself to pick up some pictures of flower arrangements for Danneel, Jared had been there alone.

He had decided to show her around the greenhouses, spending the day with her, sharing his passion for his craft. Genevieve had been in awe of the man. It wasn’t just the fact that he was the most handsome guy she had ever laid eyes on, there was something else. Something about him made her feel at ease and at home. There was a warmth that spread through her body everytime he accidentally or not accidentally touched her as he was teaching her about all the different flowers that surrounded them.

She went home with a smile on her face and a stomach filled with butterflies, right until the image of Y/N entered her mind. That night, Genevieve had cried herself to sleep out of guilt and the heartache of falling for a married man. What she hadn’t expected, however, was the same feeling was to arise the next time she visited the shop to place an order for her best friend. Only this time the recipient wasn’t Jared, it was Y/N.

Genevieve and Y/N left the shop on the young store owner’s wish. It was lunchtime and Y/N needed a break, so she took Genevieve to her favorite coffee shop. They spent the entire day together, and as she was walking home, Genevieve was all smiles until she once again was struck by a wall of emotions. This time, they were confusion and shame. She didn’t understand her feelings, and yet she was drawn the the couple, using every excuse she could to visit the store in the weeks to come. She spent time with Jared and Y/N, together and separate, until she one night had ended up in their apartment.

She had never felt anything like what she had felt that night, and it wasn’t just the sex. Sure, it was amazing and adventurous, but it was more than that. It was feelings and a connection she had never felt before in her life. It had been so overwhelming she had fled the place before they awoke, running to Danneel to confess everything. She knew she would be met by judgement, but she hadn’t expected the love and understanding either.

Danneel had stayed with her for hours, listening to her concerns and holding her while she cried. Jensen had moved in and out of the room, making sure the girls didn’t need for anything, but it wasn’t until Genevieve had calmed down he had actually sat down with them.

“ _Would you be here crying if there weren’t two of them?” Jensen asked quietly in a soft voice, making Genevieve’s head snap in his direction, and Jensen instantly leaned forward a bit, resting his hand over hers. “I wasn’t being a dick or trying to eavesdrop, but honestly it sounds like you guys were dating. I know Jared a little bit, and he’s not the type to lead you on. If it was just a one night thing you would have known.”_

_“Jensen, they are married,” Genevieve glared at him, but this time Danneel squeezed her arm._

_“So? It’s not like they were cheating. You fell for both of them. Maybe they feel the same way?”_

_“I… but…” Genevieve tried to to speak, but she couldn’t. It felt insane to her. How could she be in love with two people at once? How could that be?_

_“You know… **the heart beats faster when you hear some special voices**. It did with me the first time I met Jensen,” Danneel looked away from Genevieve long enough to send her fiance an affectionate smile that almost made him blush, before returning her attention to her best friend, “Who’s to say that for some of us, there aren’t two voices?”_

Genevieve’s heart was certainly racing as she sat in the small office, listening to the Padalecki’s and future Ackles make the final plans for the wedding. When everything was said and done, Jensen and Danneel said goodbye and Danneel gave Genevieve’s hand a small squeeze.

“You got this,” she mouthed, knowing her best friend well enough to know her decision. Genevieve was staying. Y/N and Jared made her heart race and the world colorful. They made her feel safe and at home with their smiles and small touches all day, never once appearing mad at her for leaving the way she did. She took a deep breath, turning around to face the two of them when Jensen and Danneel walked out the door.

She was ready to explain and apologize, but before she could get out a word, Jared opened his arms for her. Genevieve didn’t think, she just moved. She was across the floor and engulfed in is embrace within seconds, smiling as she felt Y/N wrap herself around her from behind. Love isn’t something to rationalize. It is a feeling. In that moment, Genevieve chose to embrace that. So what if their love was a different kind of love? It was theirs and it was the most powerful thing she had ever felt in her life. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. It keeps me going.


End file.
